Somewhere Only We Know
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Why would two senior year students get married you ask? Why does it have to be kept a secret? Why would everyone objected to the union that had been formed? Well you'll find out very soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter 1**

She gazed at her rings as she walked along. She was almost at school and she would have to take them off soon. The diamond and the plain silver band gleamed in the morning sun light. She sighed and slid the rings off her finger. Now she wasn't Gabriella Bolton but Gabriella Montez.

Across the school car park a boy was doing the same, though he had only one single plain silver ring. It to was admired and the slid off being tucked into his pocket before he to entered the school building but he could keep his married surname, he could be who he had always been with no disguises – Troy Bolton.

Wife and husband glanced at each other as they entered the building, as they walked past each other but due to status quo, peers and friends they could not reveal their marriage or their love. There union was to be kept a secret. They had to stay Gabriella Montez – the nerd and Troy Bolton – the basketball captain.

"Good summer," a girl asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," smiled Gabriella, as she thought back to what had occurred that summer.

"Hey dude," hollered a guy with a busy afro. "Where've you been all summer?"

"Family thing," smiled Troy, his eyes lingering on his wife for a minute before snapping back to his friend. "You?"

Why would two senior year students get married you ask? Why does it have to be kept a secret? Why would everyone objected to the union that had been formed?

Well you'll find out very soon.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter 2**

Her dark hair was pinned back with a gold clip but the ends of her luscious curls still brushed the back of her off white peasant blouse which was hanging over light coloured jean shorts which stopped at the knee. Simple black flats christened her feet but what really stood about but still looked so simple was the thin gold chain around her neck with the solitary gold ring that hung from it.

But that dark hair, that off white blouse, light denim shorts, black flats and that simple gold necklace that held that very important ring were splattered red with – red slushie. Ten to be exact all aimed by cheerleaders, football players and the basketball team.

Of course Troy had not partaken in this harsh, cruel and humiliating event. Troy was against bulling and everyone knew he would turn any bully over to the principal, regardless of what he would be called.

Everyone knew he had a soft spot for the black haired Montez girl, his own friends and fellow athletes – if you dimmed air headed cheerleaders athletes – didn't see it. They saw her for what they thought they saw a loner, a geek, a science nerd, vulnerable, weak and defenceless.

They would leave her know and when the hallways were cleared she would run. Not to ladies room, because anyone could come in there. But to the roof where she would pour water of her head, change her clothes, wipe of her ring and head to class, hoping Troy would never hear of the events that had transpired. But inevitably he would, because he always did.

She had just stepped down from the stairs leading to the garden rooftop when a hard shot out and grabbed her wrist halting her in her movements.

Of course he had already found out within minutes of it happening and now he looked pissed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine they didn't lay a finger on me," she smiled. "Troy you can't do anything out it. I'm a geek it's the law of the land and the way of high school."

"I'm thought to be the most popular guy in school Brie I should be able to do something about it," whispered Troy.

"Troy," she sighed. "We have ten months left leave it."

"That's ten months of weeks of you getting slushied and bullied," said Troy. "You're my wife." He whispered. "I'm protect you."

"And you'll get the same if they all find out you married the school geek," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered. "I don't care.

"Troy please it's better this way," answered Gabriella.

The bell rang, Troy's hand dropped from her wrist and they both walked off melting into the grounds that poured out of the classrooms.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
